


Snapshots

by Jaspveri (Jaspberi)



Series: at length [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspberi/pseuds/Jaspveri
Summary: This is full of one shots related to different prompts/AUsNone are canon to any of these characters (will mostly be about my own OCs)Please feel free to suggest prompts/AUs for one shots!





	1. Skyrim/Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim/Soul Mate AU
> 
> Soul mates all carry each others scars, and feel each others' pain.

Kario was aware that whenever her father wasn’t at the farm, or at the stalls within Whiterun - he was writing letters, trying to get her married off.  
Her fathers life goal seemed to be to find Kario a wealthy husband, he didn’t care much for soul mates, and no one wealthy seemed to care much for them either.  
Kario herself still found herself examining each face she saw, waiting to see her own scars mirrored on some one else’s skin.  
So far none had her scars, and Kario was certain she’d recognize her soul mate as soon as she saw them.  
She sighed, casting her gaze about the farm around her, some day she’d have to leave this farm. Her father, ever since the bear mauled Kario and left her blind in one eye, was certain that this was no safe place for her to be. Hence him trying to get her a wealthy husband, one that would keep her well protected.  
They weren’t a rich family, or a well known family, they were farmers, Kario doubted she’d ever end up with a wealthy husband.  
 

That night Kario woke up screaming. It felt like fire was roaring through her veins.  
In moments, both her parents were out of bed, but only her mother entered her room.  
At the sight of her daughter, Estelle gasped, quickly rushing forward and dropping to the ground by her bed. She watched as scars spread up both of Kario’s arms, wicked burned looking scars.  
Kario’s screams peter off, turn into sobs, she allows Estelle to hold her close.  
Her soulmate has to be in a lot of pain right now, only a fraction of the pain ever goes through the bond, when she’d been mauled by the bear, Kario had spent days afterwards bursting into tears not just at her own pain, but at the thought of putting someone else through that.  
Now it was her experiencing someone else’s pain.  
Kario shoves away from her mother, and staggers out of the room, into the cold air of the night.  
She falls to her knees once outside, staring up at the moons, her arms still burn, but less so, and she thinks that her soulmate is probably still in incredible pain.  
There’s a loud roar, and fear floods through her, her eye goes wide as she sees the impossible.  
A dragon flies over the farm, she only sees the outline, can’t even tell how close or how far it is, her depth perception has been non-existent since losing sight in one eye. It doesn’t notice her, flies away.  
Kario stares until she can no longer see it, the burning feeling of her arms almost forgotten as thoughts whirl through her head.  
Is it possible her soulmate encountered this dragon? It means her soulmate could be close, all she needs to do is listen for news of dragons.  
Dragons.  
They were supposed to be legends, Kario suddenly finds it hard to breath.

  
The next day, Kario spends her time at the stalls within Whiterun, browsing what is for sale, hoping to hear news of dragons.  
In one hand, she has a firm grasp on a long smooth stick, her father carved it to be smooth so she could use it to get around. Without depth perception, sometimes she can walk into things.  
She hears the murmurs before she sees them.  
Murmurs of a horrible facial scar, Kario turns, heart in her throat.  
A woman strides down the dirt road, clearly heading to see the Jarl, she wears thick leather armour, strapped to her back is a large bow.  
Her face has scars that mirror Kario’s own, and Kario feels her breath escape her.  
The woman disappears around a corner, Kario carefully follows, deciding to wait until the woman leaves Dragonsreach.  
The woman disappears into Dragonsreach, Kario slumps onto a bench at the foot of the Gildergreen tree, trying to draw in deep breaths as she waits.  
She hadn’t realized there was a possibility her soulmate would be a woman, or that her soulmate would be some kind of . . .adventurer?  
An hour later, the woman comes stomping down the stairs from Dragonsreach, a scowl on her face. Before she can think it through, Kario is on her feet and shoving herself in front of the woman.  
The woman looks startled, raising a scar marred eyebrow.  
Kario draws in a deep breath, but has no words, so instead she shoves her hair off her face, showing the scars that she usually keeps covered.  
A rush of breath escapes the woman as she stares, eyes wide now, her gaze drops to Kario’s hands, which are entirely covered by thick gloves, gloves Kario’s father had insisted on her wearing.  
‘Sorry,’ is the first thing the woman manages to say, gaze lingering on Kario’s hands, then she shakes herself, ‘I need to go retrieve something for the court wizard,’ she tells Kario, gesturing for her to walk, ‘you could show me where you live on my way out of Whiterun? I’ll come see you when I can.’  
The pair start walking, Kario can’t help but stare, her soulmate is clearly strong, being able to handle a large bow like that, the woman also has a backpack that seems full of items.  
‘My name is Kario,’ Kario finally speaks, voice quiet as they walk towards the gates to leave Whiterun.  
The woman looks curious, she replies after a moment, ‘Sophia,’ they pass the stables outside of Whiterun, Kario points, ‘I live on that farm,’ she tells Sophia, Sophia scans the farmland, gaze assessing, she nods.  
  
  
Kario is thinking about her soulmate. She’s been thinking about Sophia a lot since seeing her just a few days previous.  
She hasn’t told her parents about encountering her soulmate, doesn’t want their looks of pity if Sophia never comes back.  
She’s surprised when she hears a roar, feels ice flood through her veins.  
Her parents are in Whiterun, selling produce, Kario is here alone, she grabs her dagger and steps outside.  
She casts her gaze about, spotting Sophia along with Irileth and a small group of guards, Kario watches them run somewhere and briefly considers following them - if Irileth is going, they can’t be going too far away, as Irileth is never far from the Jarl’s side for long.  
‘Kario!’ barks a voice, she lowers her gaze to see her parents approaching at a steady jog.  
Her father, Richard looks angry, but Kario is pretty sure that’s his default expression.  
‘There’s a dragon over by the watch tower,’ the words rush out of Estelle, she grabs Kario’s arm, tugging her towards the walls of Whiterun.  
So that must be where Irileth was going, Kario turns away from her mom, digging her heels in against the woman tugging her along, peering into the distance she can see the slight outline of the dragon.  
‘We should be safe here,’ Kario argues, trying to pull her arm free, ‘Irileth and the guards are fighting it.’  
‘It’s a dragon, Kario,’ scolds Richard, ‘They might not be able to stop it.’  
She’s not sure why, but Kario’s entirely convinced that her soulmate is capable of defeating a dragon, it occurs to her that she feels nothing but absolute faith in her soulmate.  
All the same, Kario firmly grasps her amulet of Talos in one hand and drops to her knees to pray, ignoring the protests from both her parents.  
They aren’t anywhere near close to the watch tower, but they still hear the yell, a loud, ‘Fus!’  
Kario flinches, stopping praying to cast her gaze upwards, hopeful that she’ll see Sophia making her return.  
She feels her mothers hands on her shoulders, they all stare, waiting to see who will appear.  
Kario’s heart seems to be racing, she can’t help the relief she feels when Sophia appears, she sees the moment Sophia notices her too, frowning at the sight of Kario on her knees.  
Quickly, Kario shrugs her mothers hands off and lunges to her feet, running towards Sophia, without hesitation Sophia catches Kario and holds her close for a moment, having to pull her close again when the ground shakes and the sky seems to shout, ‘DOVAHKIIN’


	2. Naruto/Soulmate AU

Akiara has not once regretted her choice to abandon Kumogakure seven years ago.  
In a way, being out and not entirely attached to any village is somewhat relaxing. She ignores how her own home has money on her head, they want her dead.  
At the age of 11, like most, she received her soulmate mark. And immediately knew her soulmate would not be found within Kumogakure.  
So at 19, she left.  
She was currently within the Land of Waves, but planning on leaving.  
Any jobs available didn’t really sit with her well, she did suppose she could do work on the bridge if the bridge builder ever managed to get protection for himself so he’d actually get started. She’d never step forward herself to be that protection.  
This again, would rely on who the bridge builder got as protection, any Kumo ninja would try to kill her on sight. (Any Chunin or higher anyway, and no Genin would be out here alone.)  
Akiara was aware that the bridge builder wasn’t even on the island currently - so chances are he would return with an escort.  
While he was away, Akiara found herself stopping by his home to check his family, never going near or letting them know she was there - just making sure they lived.  
Things were in a bad way in the Land of Waves, and short of killing Gato, there was nothing Akiara could do.

=================

She sees when the bridge builder arrives back on the island, considers trailing after the man and the team of Konoha genin he has. Decides it isn’t her business.  
Later, she sees their Jounin unconscious from chakra exhaustion, sees the two boys of the team look somewhat reluctant to pick him up.  
Before Akiara can help herself she’s stepping in, hefting the Jounin onto her shoulder with ease and regarding the Genin with a level gaze, she gestures for them to follow her, ‘Tazuna lives this way.’  
All three are stunned into silence, Tazuna looks thoughtful, chances are he may have seen her before.  
The blond genin is the first to speak, ‘Who are you???’ he demands, ‘Sensei would say we shouldn’t trust you.’  
‘You shouldn’t trust me,’ she replies, shrugging the shoulder she doesn’t have a heavy jounin slung over.  
‘Where am I putting him? Akiara turns her attention to Tazuna as soon as they arrive at his house, and he’s quick to direct her to a bedroom to put the Jounin in, ‘your sensei should be fine with some rest,’ she informs his team, ‘I get the feeling chakra exhaustion isn’t new to him.’  
If she’s correct, this is Hatake Kakashi, Copy Ninja Kakashi. It’s really in her best interest to be gone by time he wakes.  
But the female Genin looks so pathetically small, has no one taught her about a proper shinobi diet? The girls clearly come from a civilian background. It reminds Akiara somewhat of herself and she can’t help but feel her heart ache for the girl.  
Growing up training to be a ninja with a civilian family is a different experience to coming from a family of Shinobi.  
She sighs, dropping into the chair by the Jounins bed, the three genin stand at the end of the bed, clearly unsure of what to do in the face of someone who isn’t an ally but isn’t hostile either.  
‘Hey lady!’ yells the blond, apparently having mustered up his confidence again, ‘you never told us who you were!’  
‘Akiara,’ she tells him, voice dull, ‘and you’re genin from Konohagakure.’  
‘I’m Uz-’ the blond goes to yell, but the female smacks the back of his head, hissing, ‘Naruto!’ in a scolding tone of voice, ‘you don’t just give out your full name.’  
‘Heh,’ goes the blond, ‘I’m Naruto, and I’m going to be Hokage!’ he yells now instead.  
‘Sakura,’ the female blushes, the last genin doesn’t say anything, and Naruto rolls his eyes.  
Akiara regards each of them with a level gaze, ‘have you been taught to use chakra to climb trees yet?’ she finally asks, deciding she may as well keep them busy.  
‘Why would we need catra to climb trees? I’m really good at climbing trees,’ Naruto informs her, Akiara is quietly pleased he didn’t yell this time.  
‘Come outside,’ she sighs, standing.  
The unnamed genin looks most reluctant out of the three, but Naruto seems eager, and Sakura is somewhat reluctant, but seemingly curious.  
They head to a small area near Tazuna’s house, and Akiara is quick to calmly use chakra to walk up the trunk of a tree, she stays perched on a branch as she explains what she’s expecting them to do, not faltering when she sees Naruto isn’t quite comprehending.  
Once Sakura and Sasuke have each gone to a tree, Akiara goes to give Naruto a better explanation, as well as explain what chakra is. How does a genin get to being a genin without knowing what chakra is? wonders Akiara vaguely to herself as she explains.  
‘You’re not from Konoha,’ a voice speaks up behind her once she’s patted Naruto firmly on the back and pointed him to a tree.  
Akiara turns to face Tazuna, quirking an eyebrow at him, ‘No,’ she agrees, ‘is that a problem?’  
‘My daughter says she’s noticed you around a few times,’ observes Tazuna, ‘taking small jobs here and there.’  
‘Saving up to leave the island,’ Akiara replies, turning back to watch the Genin, she tips her head back when she doesn’t immediately see Sakura - the Pinkette has gotten quite far up the tree and waves down at her.  
‘Good job,’ Akiara calls out to her, ‘Good chakra controls pretty important for medical jutsu,’ she eyes the two boys, ‘and you may need it with teammates like yours.’  
Sakura beams, apparently still not certain of this stranger, but happy to receive praise all the same.  
The one who didn’t give his name scowls, but seemingly starts t work a little harder.  
‘Wow, you’re so awesome Sakura-chan!’ yells Naruto, beaming up, Akiara sees Sakura roll her eyes.

=================

They’re all called in for dinner when it starts to get dark, Akiara politely refuses when she’s offered a plate, instead going upstairs to check on the jounin.  
She’s been sitting there for a few minutes when the jounin starts to stir, he regards her with a somewhat groggy gaze for a moment before forcing himself upright and reaching for a kunei, no doubt having noticed her hitai-ate with the slash through the symbol.  
‘It’s okay,’ Akiara tells him automatically, knowing he can’t trust her words at all.  
This actually seems to alarm him more, his singular uncovered eye going wide, ‘you’re a rogue ninja,’ he blurts, and Akiara goes still.  
He notices how still she’s gone, ‘Let me see your mark,’ his voice is raspy.  
Akiara regards him with some curiosity and starts unwinding the red cloth that covers both her forearms, presenting the messy scrawl on her inner arm to him.  
He draws in a deep breath at the sight, removing a glove and showing the small but tidy text running from his finger onto his knuckle, her first words to him, ‘It’s okay.’  
The pair regard each other, each with uncertain gazes, ‘you left your village because of my words,’ he guesses, glances at her arm again, ‘I’m Hatake Kakashi.’  
She inclines her head, ‘Akiara, your genin are safe outside.’


End file.
